Harry Potter and the Star Guardians
by The Forest Ranger
Summary: One of those 'Harry is trained by super-human-thingies and becomes really powerful but has to hide it from peoples' stories... Hopefully this one will be a little bit better then most.
1. Happy Birthday, Harry!

Disclaimer: Hey all you Rowling and WB lawyers... I'll give you 10 WHOLE PIECES of strawberry shortcake if I don't have to put a disclaimer for the rest of the fic. Deal?  
  
The World's Longest Author's Note: Isn't it great that you only get your best ideas where you can't put them into action for the better part of a month? Yes, I am being sarcastic. I got this at my cottage where there is no internet service at all with 2 and a half weeks before coming back here. Hope ya like it! Here is what happened in the sixth year though, because the story happens in the seventh.  
  
In sixth year, Harry was very depressed. You can guess why. His summer was pretty crappy except for the last week and a half, where he stayed at the Burrow. Lupin and him became pretty good friends and his guardian, but Harry still had to live at the Dursleys for the summer. In sixth year Harry went out with Saiorse O'Malley (A fifth-year Ravenclaw from western Ireland) a few times during and after Christmas break, but they agreed it wouldn't work out in mid-Feb. It was really a pretty normal year until in June Voldemort attacked a small wizarding town in northern Wales, near Lupin's house. Harry flooed there only to meet Voldemort, where they basically just sent curses at each other, but the same thing happened even though of the prophecy and it became apparent that they could not kill each other with magic. Harry was taken back to Hogwarts and, strangely, all of the attacks' effect wore off within a few minutes. Hmm.  
  
Well, anyway, this story starts on July 31th. It changes P.O.V. a lot, like this )Forest McLead( And also, since this is Ch. 1 and no one's been able to review yet (Well, DUH) this chapter is dedicated to my dog Guinness, who looks just like Sirius' Animagus in the movie except his paws and lower legs are light grey and he's a few inches shorter. That's a good enough reason, right? Well, here you are. Harry Potter and the Star Guardians.  
  
----- Harry Potter and the Star Guardians  
  
Chapter One -----  
  
)Harry Potter(  
  
I was awakened by quite a lot of things at once: Aunt Petunia yelling, Hedwig tapping at the window, Dudley starting to scream, and last but not least, Harry Potter falling out of bed. That's not a very good start to seventeen. I threw on what I wore yesterday which was conveniently crumpled at the foot of the bed and ran downstairs. After making breakfast, I found that today I had to weed the garden, clean out the fish tank and feed the fish (which Vernon got because it looks impressive, and I have to admit I like it too. (Imagine putting a plimpy in there to give Aunt Petunia a heart attack? Or a kappa to leap out and eat Dudley?)) and make a tea cake for some of Vernon's friends that would be coming tonight. Oh joy. Actually, that wasn't too bad. Well, it IS my birthday, but I don't think they even remember. Or care. Or both.  
  
-----  
  
Well, it's near midnight, and I'm opening all my presents. From my friends of course. Hedwig brought 4 packages, another owl brought one, and another brought a letter. Ron's first.  
  
Hey Harry, Happy Birthday! Hope you're having as good a summer as you can at that horrid place. We're getting you as soon as you can. Lupin has a huge surprise for you about that. Hope this will cheer you up. –Ron  
  
It was a broom maintenance book with a small ornament of a keeper flying in and out of the rings. I put them both on top of my dresser. Next was Hermione.  
  
Happy Birthday Harry! I'm staying the rest of the summer at the Burrow. We're getting you out of there as soon as Dumbledore lets us. That will likely be in a day or so. This will give you something to do until then. –Love, Hermione  
  
It was a book on auror training and a small spell book that looked a few hundred years old. Since I can legally do magic I could try a few at the Burrow, it looked really interesting. The next one was a box full of food (For one night?) from Mrs. Weasley, with no note except "Happy Birthday, Harry!" scrolled on the top. To my surprise, the next one was a long letter from Ginny.  
  
Hi Harry! Happy Birthday, well as happy as it can be over there. I saw everyone else writing to you and I thought 'Well, why not me? I have a present; it would be nicer with this, right?'. I know we're pretty good friends and all but really, I don't know very much about you. So let's just try to find out more about each other, okay? Hope you don't mind a few questions. First, favourite book? Food? Song? Just list a few things like that in your reply. In case you want to know (well, you better!), my birthday is March 15th; I love sugar quills and strawberry shortcake (A/N: HA!) and also I am a huge chocoholic; my favourite book is Brandy, by Haley Fawcett; and my favourite place to just sit and think is either the top of the huge sycamore tree next to the house here, or the astronomy tower at Hogwarts... What else? Anyway I really have to go have breakfast, it's noon already. Fine, lunch. Bye Harry! -Your friend Ginny  
  
I smiled when he put the letter down. I'll write a reply after finishing everyone else's letters and gifts. The present from Ginny was a small wooden ring with a green glass leaf on it. Next was from Fred and George, no note but a gift certificate for 30 galleons at WWW. There was one from Moony!  
  
Happy Birthday, Harry! Just to let you know, I am at the Burrow to give you your present in person. I'll give you a hint: I'm trying to outdo Sirius. As your guardian, seeing as you have just turned seventeen, enclosed is a list of what you have inherited from Sirius and your parents. Also enclosed is your Hogwarts list, for some reason it was sent here. See ya soon... -Moony  
  
I opened the Hogwarts list... nothing special, just a few new books and stuff... But another letter fell out with the Gringotts legal department seal on it. My hands were shaking as I opened it.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter  
  
You have just became of age to receive your inheritance from parents and godfather. The following is the list of what is now yours. From James Potter -Godric's Hollow. Dumbledore will take you there -The Potter family cottage, in Clifden, CO. Galway, Ireland -The sum of 152,256 galleons -The remaining contents of my vault except what is for Sirius, Remus, and Lily -If she dies first, everything I inherited from Lily From Lily Evans-Potter -The sum of 99,714 galleons -The remaining contents of my vault except what is for Sirius, Remus, and James -If he dies first, everything I inherited from James From Sirius Black -Everything James and Lily left me -A fifth of the Black family fortune -Buckbeak! You can keep him at the cottage in Ireland James left you. -The Ashien Blou Necklace. It's a family heirloom said to bring luck and protection.  
  
All of the money you inherited from these three was placed in your vault at the time you turned seventeen. Sincerely, Bothermir Head Goblin of Gringotts Legal Department  
  
I put down the letter. For some reason I looked at my watch and saw that it was 11:59 PM. Little did I know that in a place where no human had ever set foot, two figures said in unison, "It is time."  
  
The clock struck midnight and I collapsed to the floor, falling asleep instantly.  
  
Notes: Woo-hoo! A cliffie on the first chapter! Second one should be up in roughly two hours, maybe tomorrow morning. Everyone still thinks I'm at my cottage, so I have no life for the next few days. Well, review and you'll get a free piece of strawberry shortcake! Two if you're extra nice! 


	2. The First Day

Disclaimer: Fine. Be mean, you evil lawyers, you could have just said you don't like shortcake!  
  
Author's Note: LOL, that was fast. As I said, noooooo life. Obviously no reviews are up yet, so this is dedicated to my two hamsters, DOOP! and SHOOP!. (don't ask.) I wish I could live in their cage as a hamster... they have a huge habitrail that goes from my nightstand down to my desk with tons of platforms and wheels, and soon I'm getting a Crittertrail X tank to play with! Wheee! I'm retarded. And I really need some caffeine. Brb, I'm getting some tea and strawberry shortcake.  
  
Harry Potter and the Star Guardians  
  
Chapter Two  
  
)Harry Potter(  
  
Wow. Where am I? One minute I was reading my Gringotts letter, next I'm... here. Where is here, you might ask? I'm not sure, it looks like I'm standing on a small island in the middle of the ocean, with a big hill surrounded by trees. There is a large stone in front of me with the words 'Ege slan, t'or Tine na Forca, I h-ol a'dol ar-meg. I'l habur, t'or Alban na Seiodur, B-aldh ei a ni'al meg.'I am compelled to look up, and I see two figures, humanoid, but with big strange-shaped wings. They are flying here at very high speed...  
  
OK, two minutes later, they are right in front of me staring at me. One seems to be a woman with long strands of hair tied with some strange black bark. She has a short sword in her belt and is wearing what looks like a muggle bikini made out of some silvery substance. Also, she has wings with straight fingers that spread straight from her shoulders. The other is a man with very short hair and he is clothed in gilded armor that only covers his torso and groin. In his hands he carries two long double-ended blades and his wing fingers come out of his upper back and spread off of each other. They are talking to each other in a strange but pretty-sounding language that I have never heard before.  
  
OK, five minutes later, they are still... But they turn to me. "Harry James Potter. We have been waiting for you for almost a million years." Says the woman. I can guess I look pretty freaked out, because the man says "Don't worry, that's nothing for us... we are immortal." I manage a small "Are... are you angels?" The woman smiles. "We are the Star Guardians. We were created at the beginning of time to guide the wizard and witch population of the world. I am Tine na Forca, but you may call me Tin." The man steps closer. "I am Alban na Seiodur, but you can call me... um, Alban." Again, I speak so quiet it is almost a whisper "Where am I? Why have you brought me here?" "At the rise of every dark lord, we choose the one person with the capability to defeat him to bring here and train." Says Alban. Tine cuts in "Without this training they would never reach their full potential and they keep their new magic for the rest of their life. For Alenshalt it was Harold Douglas, for Grindlewald it was Albus Dumbledore, and for Voldemort, it is you." "You will train here for seven months. Don't worry though, for you it will be a night..." "Tine will train you magically and mentally, and I will train you physically and martially." They were talking like the Weasley twins. I said so. Tine laughed. When I asked her how she knew who they were, Alban said "We've been watching you ever since Voldemort marked you."  
  
That night, before I slept, I asked how they monitored me. Alban answered "Through your dreams, of course. In dreams are random images of things that were in your day but you don't notice or think about. From those we can tell how your day was." I asked "So, if I'm here right now, you can create dreams?" "Yup." "How can I sleep in a dream?" "Easy, we give you a dream in a dream." "Tine?" She walked over. "Yes?" "Give me a really good dream." The last thing I saw before I slept was her smiling face.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING...  
  
I woke after a dream involving the Burrow, a big tree, Ginny, Ron, the Twins, and quidditch. It was really weird, but good nonetheless. Breakfast was something that looked like a pancake, but it was the colour of green tea. It was extremely good, to make an understatement. For my first day of training, Tine gave me a few spells and let me try them out, then lunch, and then Alban started me with swords for the afternoon, and then a set of blades just like his, which I proved to be a natural at. I only said that to give you a basic idea. Later, when I was almost done training, I would start to duel Tine (with her holding back a lot) and fight Alban with a variety of weapons (with him holding back a lot)  
  
Well, there's my first day.  
  
Notes: Well? How do ya like it? Weird, huh? I think it's too short, but... well, review! Your shortcake is waaaaaiiiiitiiiiing... 


	3. The Last Day

Disclaimer: Well, what do ya like?  
  
Author's Note: This takes place on the last day, at the end of the dream. I finally found a good separator. This chapter is dedicated to Sir Wilfrid Laurier, because there is one of the new 5 dollar bills next to my monitor with his picture on it. XXXXX Harry Potter and the Star Guardians  
  
Chapter 3 XXXXX  
  
I woke up. Well, that's original. Today was to be my last day here until I die. I got dressed in a robe made out of the same thing as Tine's clothes (Which was so comfortable I begged them to let me have it when I get back). I had a breakfast of something that looked like pink dinner rolls but tasted like bacon, and something that looked and tasted like a Chinese steam bun, but had a filling of red sauce. The food here is really weird. It all tastes great though. Today was to be the biggest test of my new powers. I would duel Tine and fight Alban. I would definitely lose, of course; but the test was to see how long I could hold up. First was the duel with Tine. But first I'll fill you in on what I can now do.  
  
I'm a multimagus, but I have to use a spell to transform. I can make a dueling area either blinding light or pitch dark. I can do wandless magic. My powers are about equal to Dumbledore's. I can cover almost 10 acres with a barrier charm. I am an amazing occlumen and legilimen. I can fight with many types of swords in many styles, quarterstaff, a few muggle karate weapons, archery, and the kind of blades that Alban has (what are those anyway?) and of course... now I'm just showing off.  
  
Ah, yes. The duel with Tine. We stood, facing each other on the field before the hill. I would make the first move. 3. 2. 1. Instantly, I muttered "Prosemi Thalsio", (without my wand of course) encasing Tine's body in steel. She did a counter spell and sent two maximum stunners, one I blocked and one I ducked. I turned my fingers into long whips and grabbed both her arms, but she was able to cut them with her fingers pointed up. Then I said "Arasunu" which shot many tiny arrows at her, which she blocked and sent at me at twice-power. I just destroyed them and put up a Achtarain wall, which sends all spells at the person who sent it. Unfortunately it was only twenty feet high. She flew over it and stood on top, shooting a cutting curse down the middle shattering it. No fair! Then she made a wind blast throwing all the pieces at me, pinning me down but really not hurting at all. She destroyed them (which DID hurt) and smiled. "You know, you stood about two minutes longer than Dumbledore did." "Cool." She gave me a lunch of what looked abnormally like a chicken drumstick, but it was grey, but it tasted like salmon. Hmm. Also there was an off-white doughy loaf, which the taste of reminded me of pan garlic bread. Then I went to the other side of the hill. I didn't walk on it of course, I went around it. That was the number one rule-Don't walk on the hill.  
  
XXXXX  
  
I knew the fight with Alban would be much tougher. The one rule was-to change weapons, you had to use a summoning charm to get your weapon, and a discarding charm for the old one. I started off with two extremely short trident-swords that muggles would call sai. He started off with a staff with small blades on the end. I got a few good hits with those, then changed to a slightly curved sword. This was my disadvantage, he knocked it away and changed to his normal fist- double-blades. I summoned the same as him. That lasted for about 10 minutes before I tripped backwards on a rock and he took the opportunity to place his hand a few inches from my throat. He laughed. "That took longer than I expected. A good 4-5 minutes longer than Albus. Well, time for dinner."  
  
XXXXX  
  
Dinner was those green-tea pancakes with something that looked like a long, yellow strip of a yoga mat. It tasted very familiar but he could not place his finger on it. After dinner, they rose. Tine said, "Time to go back, Harry. You might find you know a few more spells than usual." Alban said, "And, you might know a few more sword techniques, staff moves, and clainagi moves than usual." Clainagi was a strange martial art that Alban started on in fifth month. Tine-"If you need to talk to me, say 'Ege slan, t-or Tine na Forca, I h-ol, a'dol ar'meg.'" Alban-"If you need to talk to me, say 'I'l habur, t-or Alban na Seiodur, b-aldh ei a ni'al meg.'" "Well, Harry, it's time." Harry walked to the top of the hill. He looked at his watch, and as it struck 8:00 AM, he closed his eyes.  
  
And woke up. He looked at the end of his bed and smiled- Laid out for him there was a plate of green tea pancakes, a glass of milk, and a freaked-out looking Ginny Weasley.  
  
XXXXX  
  
Notes-Hey! That was really good! You pronounce  
  
Tine na Forca-Teen-ay na Four-ka  
  
Alban na Seiodur-Al-bahn na Shio-dour  
  
Ege slan, t-or Tine na Forca, I h-ol a'dol ar'meg: Egg-eh shlan, tor Teen- ay na Four-ka, ee hole ah-doul ar-mej  
  
I'l habur, t-or Alban na Seiodur, b-aldh ei a ni'al meg: Eel hab-oor, tor Al-bahn na Shio-dour, bahld ae a nee-all mej  
  
Ashien Blou (From Ch. 1):Aish-i-un Blow 


	4. Picking Up Harry

Disclaimer: Fine. You meanies. NO, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CONTENTS OR THINGS TO DO WITH IT. (Also, I don't own the recipe for Haley's Bakery Secret Shortcake Shells.)

Author's Rant: You guys are so lucky I don't need reviews to write. The previous three chapters have been up for... um, it's summer, why should I keep track of time? And NO reviews. Do you hate me that much? I honestly don't think a single ONE of you has taken a peek at this. You can just come in, and if you don't like it, review telling me how to improve it. I had this amazing idea and no one responds. Sigh. Just because... no wait. I admit that the first three chapters didn't make much sense, and this one I will try to make a little better, but still. Is it honestly that hard. What, you ask? For you, great writers who don't care about this crap, to spare one moment of your precious life to glance at the fruit of my labour? (Don't mean to be so dramatic, but...) If I don't get a review in the next two chapters, then I will really pull the plug until the power comes back on. Well, if I keep going on like this then there will be no room for the chapter. And this is in the POV of Ginny Weasley (as evident from the ending of Ch. 3) and it starts a few minutes before the last one ended. Bye bye.

XXXXX Harry Potter and the Star Guardians XXXXX

XXXXX Chapter Four XXXXX

)Ginny Weasley(

I hate waking up so early. 7:30, can you believe it? Today was a good reason though, Ron, dad, and I were picking up Harry. Hermione had arrived by floo a few days earlier. At Privet Drive, we arrived in the kitchen and Dad immediately began to check out all the appliances. I volunteered to go help Harry pack and Ron volunteered to keep Dad from taking anything. I went upstairs and saw a few letters on the desk, the ones that Ron, Hermione and I sent yesterday.

Well, upstairs, I saw the weirdest thing, Harry was sleeping but talking in another language as he slept, something that really scared me, because it sounded as if he was fluent in the language and more comfortable in that than English. I looked at my watch as it struck precisely 8:00 and I saw Harry wake up and a plate of something that looked like green pancakes, a gigantic glass of milk, and what looked like 3 folded silvery robes and 2 or 3 black robes with a grey collar, which I touched, and found that they were softer and more comfortable than silk, satin, and those African lop-eared rabbits that muggles always buy as pets, put together.

He looked around the room for a minute and then noticed me, and genuinely smiled. He locked eyes with mine, and I almost gasped, for in those beautiful emerald eyes (did I really just say that? Oh, well.) was a gaze full of power and brightness that was at least as powerful as Dumbledore's. There was something really different about him... He reached for his glasses, put them on, and looked very puzzled. "What the..." "Good morning, Harry... did you forget I was here already?" He blinked. "Sorry, Ginny, but for some reason, I can see perfectly without my glasses. I have no idea why." "Hmm." He jumped out of bed and we both blushed as we realized that he was dressed only in a short pair of white silk boxers (Did I just blush? WHAT?) and what looked different to me was he looked much more muscular than last time I saw him, and his hair was very long but all growing at the back, looking very stylish. (Why do I keep describing him like this? NO, Ginny, just a friend, just a friend...). "Um, I hope you don't mind, will you just leave the room until I get dressed?" I grinned. "OK, remember, robes, not Muggle clothes."

A few minutes later, he came out dressed in one of the silvery robes that was on the foot of his bed. They framed him perfectly, covering all while being just tight enough to show off a bit (What the hell is wrong with me?). He nodded for me to come in. He asked me to clean up the letters while he put the bigger stuff away. He paused. "I'm seventeen yesterday, why am I packing by hand?" He shrunk his broom and cauldron, a few larger textbooks, the birthday presents from us (except for my ring, which he was wearing. It fit perfectly.). When he wasn't looking I stole a bite of the green tea pancakes... to say that they tasted absolutely divine would be an understatement. We finally shrunk the trunk, only a little, and carried it down. Just as Harry's aunt came rushing in to see what all the noise was, we each placed a finger on a small hawk figurine and felt a tug behind our navel, and landed about a hundred yards away from the Burrow.

Then, to my great embarrassment, my brother bumped into me and I fell in Harry's direction right on top of him, knocking him down, in turn knocking my Dad down, who then fell into Ron. My mother along with Bill was watching this from the balcony we recently added to the third floor and even from here I could hear her laugh her head off. Well, that's a great welcome for Harry. Wait, Bill? When'd he get here? (A/N: Skipping forward an entire day here, I really am too tired to write much more, it's 10 and I woke up at 6 this morning)

I woke up pretty early, so I went down to the kitchen, where Harry, Hermione and Mom were talking, Harry again dressed in one of those soft silvery robes that looked so good on him (Don't listen to me... I'm really deranged right now). Everyone said good morning to me and I sat down in between Harry and Mom. About ten minutes later, Dumbledore came in. "Hello Molly, Hermione, Ginny, Harry... Harry, where are your glasses?" He also looked a bit distracted like by Harry's gaze, and when they locked eyes, for some reason I could feel a strange sensation in the room, and Mom, Hermione and I all shuddered involuntarily. "I don't know sir, I woke up yesterday and I found that I didn't need them, I could see perfectly." "That's odd."

After a few minutes of light conversation, Dumbledore turned to Harry and asked, "Do you want to bring your friends out today?" He looked confused. "To where, sir?" "Why, out to Godric's Hollow, and then the Potter cottage." He looked even more confused. "The cottage I can understand, but wasn't it destroyed when my parents were murdered?" "Why of course not, has no one told you they were staying at the safe house at the time?" "Well then of course Ron, Hermione, and Ginny can come." "Good... Ms. Weasley, would you mind waking your brother up? We are leaving in half an hour."

We took a bottle of Butterbeer as a portkey and landed in front of a gate that had a crest with a trinity sign, in the top, a phoenix, the bottom-left, a hippogryph, and bottom-right, a griffin. Under it were the words "Parans, Volens, Potans" (A/N: Ready, Willing, and Able) For some reason Harry just kept staring at those three animals. Harry touched a finger to the middle of the crest and the gate opened. He looked surprised but walked down the cobblestone path. After about a kilometre and a half, we came upon a huge stone mansion, about two or three times the size of the Burrow (and, though it may not look it, the Burrow is pretty frickin' big!). I'm just going to describe the house for a sec...

The front door was over to one side, in the middle there was a series of large three-story windows overlooking the large pond that the path wound around. All of the shutters were white and black, and the windows were big, but you couldn't see anything through them but darkness. In front of the front door, there was a statue of a phoenix perched on a griffin's paw, with a hippogriff standing next to the griffin, watching the phoenix. I was surprised when the stone phoenix jumped off and flew around, the griffin jumped up after it, and the hippogriff appearing to laugh, if that's possible. The same crest was on the gigantic wood and bronze front doors. Harry looked around, and walked in.

XXXXX

Notes: You like? Good! NOW REVIEW! For a motto I had to choose between Fortes Fortuna Iuvat (Fortune favours the brave) or the one up there now, and Audaces Fortuna Juvat has been done (in This Means War!, a good, super-funny fic by Jeconais) and that is too similar. I got the mottos at , there are a lot of uber-cool Latin mottos there. I will list no previews for the next chapter, only that it is half in Harry's POV and half in Ginny's. Well, bye! 


	5. Godric's Hollow

Disclaimer: No, my mom doesn't make them... I get them from a little bakery about a ten minute walk from here. Haley Shannon is my gf's mom though... Anyway, I don't own, you don't sue, that makes me sad, now I am blue.

Author's Note: Even though I posted ch. 4 this morning, I have an insatiable urge to keep writing. Also I woke up late and missed badminton, so I really have naught better to do. Anyway, as I said before, half in Harry's and half in Gin's. Here ya go!

XXXXX Harry Potter and the Star Guardians XXXXX

XXXXX Chapter Five XXXXX

)Harry Potter(

Well, this is home. When I walk in I see a huge double-joined staircase for welcoming guests. There are quite a few paintings here, most of them landscapes, a few pictures of my ancestors and a picture of Dumbledore's brother. I kept walking in to see a split hallway, I go left. Left is a large living room with extremely old-fashioned furniture. It is centered around a large muggle TV that was charmed to work with a few quick spells. Also there is a small bathroom in which everything is completely white except for one black rose on the windowsill. I pass the stairs again and go right. I see two guest bedrooms, and the kitchen which has a few muggle objects as well. Then there is a raised dining room with huge, extremely ornate mahogany chairs around a matching table. Another bathroom. Then I come to the three story great room.

All I can really say is WOW. Again, super-old fashioned furniture, but just centered around the windows, and since the house is on a hill a view that can see until almost the start of the cobblestone path. There are overlooks and balconies from all three floors, and a fireplace on the edge of them, with a waterfall cascading down the fireplace wall until the mantel. I turn it on and the acoustics of the room are amazing. Ron, Dumbledore, Hermione and Ginny come in a minute later and I can tell they are thinking the same thing. I walk out of the room and go into a study, then one of those 'conversation pit's that are so popular in fancy Muggle homes. There is a back staircase at the end of the hall, but instead I go back and take the main one. I stand in the middle and smile down at my friends coming up.

At the top of the stairs I see a branch staircase to the third floor, but I don't go yet. I turn left and see a replica of the Gryffindor common room, except it has a much bigger bookshelf that is completely packed full. And instead of Gryffindor banners there is the Potter family crest, and instead of scarlet and gold, it is scarlet, opal, and gold. I turn around and come to a room full of swords, staffs, and other weapons with some exercise equipment. Then I see a small library opposite the great room's balcony.

At this point a small yellow and white kneazle came up to me, sniffed me, and rubbed my leg. Dumbledore chuckled. "That was your mother's, Harry, her name is Selene." Ginny and Hermione ran to pet it and kept petting her and cooing to her and rubbing her, while I just smiled. "Dumbledore, how many pets are in here?" "Um, a fwooper, a moke, and Selene are the magical pets, and 4 ogon koi, a grey Macklot's python, a rabbit, and a muggle fish tank are the muggle pets. Also, the house elf died about two years ago." I could only shake my head. "Did my parents get all of them?" "All except the python, Hagrid sent that as a birthday present to your dad." "And they all go around the house wild? Except for the fish, I mean." "No, only Selene and the fwooper." The next room consisted of a large table with quite a few chairs around it. Not sure what that was. Next was a guest bedroom. Then there was a room with a small pond containing four ogon koi. I watched them for a minute before going up to the third floor. Around this point a sky-blue fwooper with a green tail landed on my shoulder.

It was a branch staircase so at the landing I went left. I came to what I could tell was my parent's room. It was a large room with extremely ornate furniture that must have cost a fortune. It was mainly mahogany, but with some oak accents. The bed was a huge four-poster with a canopy and tons of curtains. On the nightstand I saw a glass cage with a moke in it. The ensuite was very nice, tons of marble and granite counters. I left my parent's room and on the other branch there was two bedrooms and two other rooms. One had what muggles would call 'bunk beds' and was almost completely made out of pine wood. It had it's own bathroom. The next room was a playroom for young kids. It had a really big tropical-freshwater muggle fish tank with seven fish. The next room was circular and had a large, open window with five perches, two of which had owls on. The fwooper landed on the smallest. I realized that these must be my parent's owls. One was a gigantic great grey owl, and the other one was a small white and grey hawk owl. My parent's owls. Also in the room was a small rabbit hutch containing an extremely furry grey rabbit who's ears hung down instead of up. The next room...

...Was my room. It housed an antique crib along with a queen bed that was very high off the ground. A landscape painting of a glacier lake in the mountains, a very strange-looking metal lamp, tons of picture albums, etc. Also I saw a seven-compartment trunk that had a very nice-looking knotwork design carved on top. On top was a letter and a keychain with eight keys. I opened the letter and sat on the bed.   
  
Dear Harry.

If you are reading this, James and I are dead. Voldemort is after us and we have entrusted Pettigrew as our secret keeper, but I have my doubts about that. I'm sure you have already received our inheritance in your Gringotts vault, but in the seven compartments of this trunk are the things we left you that aren't in your vault. Four of the compartments are small rooms which you can decorate, but the other three contain some things that we couldn't put in the vault. You will find these three in compartments one, three, and seven. In seven there is a special surprise for you. After, if you want you can move the things in it and use this trunk for school. Sorry James couldn't write anything here, he is out on auror business and will be back in a week.

Love always, your mother Lily

I opened the first lock and I found all the things I'd need for school this year. At this point Ginny, Dumbledore, and Hermione were watching too. Ron was still downstairs. In the second there was a step-ladder leading to a bare room with a roll of blank parchment in the corner. There was a blue handprint on the floor. On the top, it said

Harry, all you have to do is picture the room the way you want it to be in your head while your hand is on the handprint, and the room will turn into it. –Your dad James

Harry placed his hand on the handprint, and pictured a small study with pine flooring, scarlet walls, and charmed windows made to look like a rainstorm over a forest lake. It became real. Only Ginny and Hermione came down, and watched the transformation take place. Harry smiled and moved on to number three, where there was tons of photo albums, clothes and diaries. Number four became a training room, with a duelling stage and tons of other weapons. Also there was a statue which he could animate to practice with. Number five became almost a replica of the common room on the second floor, except with a smaller bookshelf. Number six became a big Japanese garden with a waterfall pond, a bridge, benches, and lots of exotic foliage. Also there were a few birds flying around, and some frogs and small fish in the pond.

Number seven. Was also a small stepladder, leading down to what looked like Dumbledore's office except there were only a few paintings, one of Godric Gryffindor, one of Dumbledore, one of his brother, one of his grandfather, and one that said James and Lily Potter but they weren't in at the moment. Also, there was a gold and red phoenix which was looking at me very... Hold it. Did I just say there was a phoenix? Oh crap. So, that's the surprise! I have a phoenix! Which tilted it's head and flew over to me. I sat back at the desk chair and Hermione, Ron, and Ginny came down as it landed on my shoulder. They looked sufficiently freaked out. Ron only managed a Bloody Hell! Hermione was speechless, and Ginny just came right down and said "Where'd you get that?" "Right there, it was waiting for me as I came in." "Well, open the letter." I noticed there was a small letter on it's leg. I opened it, it read in my dad's tight, slanted printing:

Hi Harry!

My name is... I don't have a name. I am a he, however. I am a present from your parents. You can take me to Hogwarts if you want. Don't worry, I don't bite... or scratch, or peck. Your father said it is in your blood to become an animagus, so if you are a bird animagus you can go flying with me! I understand English, I can't speak of course ;) Anyway, bye!

Your pet Phoenix

At this point, I heard a voice in my head. 'Tine?' I thought. 'Yes. I got bored and decided to check out how you're doing.' 'What should I name him?' 'How about Raib'hel? It means...' 'No.' 'Oh, how about Foel-gohn? It means Firewing.' 'Hmm. I like it. Thanks, Tine!' 'No problem.' I turned back to the phoenix. I asked him, "How about Foel-gohn?" He tilted his head and trilled loudly. "Good. Your new name is Foel-gohn." Hermione looked at me quizzically. "What's that mean?" "Firewing. Mind if I bring him back to the burrow?" "That's fine." said Ron. He perched on my shoulder again and trilled gently while spreading it's wings. Dumbledore looked surprised, to say the least. He never looks surprised. I got out of the trunk, closed the lid, shrunk it, and put a super-light charm on it so I could just carry it like a briefcase. I then left the house by portkey to the cottage.

XXXXX

)Ginny Weasley(

So. Harry's house is amazing. He got a phoenix. For some reason he was really freaked out It would take too long to describe the house, so now let's see the cottage?

The portkey brought us to a dark alley. Dumbledore cast an invisibility charm on the phoenix, because we would walk through a muggle town to get there. He told us that we were in Clifden, a small town in west Ireland. Ron asked Harry, "Have you been following the Irish Separate Quidditch League?" "Not heard of it." "The sixteen towns in Ireland with the biggest wizarding population formed their own league. There's some old players from the Kestrels and some have played for Ireland. The team are Doolin, Kilkee, Sligo, Dingle, Blarney, Aran, Belmullet, and Clifden, yeah, this place has a team, and there's Inistioge, Wicklow, Monaghan, Tipperary, Youghal, Tara, Rosslare, and Cavan. I think Inistioge is playing Clifden tonight, maybe we could get tickets!"

We first stopped for a snack at a small café called UPSTAIRSdownstairs, then walked for the harbour. We took the small road out of the harbour called the Sky Road, and we walked that for about twenty minutes, then we came to a cliff where we could see over the entire harbour, the Omey Islands, everything. Dumbledore told us that the cottage was on a small island just west of here, so Harry and Dumbledore were about to levitate us all when Harry realized "What are we doing? We can just use Foel-gohn, and Dumbledore, you can get Fawkes. He did. Hermione grabbed onto me, I grabbed onto Harry, Harry grabbed onto Foel-gohn, then Ron and Dumbledore both grabbed onto Fawkes. After making sure that there was no one watching we concealed ourselves and flew to the island, where a happy Buckbeak was waiting for us.

That's weird. Apparently Harry didn't know. Dumbledore said "Yes, in your letter from Gringotts Sirius did say you would have Buckbeak, and he did say he would live here, correct? I took the liberty of bringing him over a few days ago." We came to a small wooden gate. Again Harry touched the middle and it flew open. We came to a small white stucco house on the top of a hill. There was a bridge over a small pond which two waterfalls framing the stairs led to, stone steps, and the same little crest on the door. Inside wasn't much, it was decorated a lot like the Burrow. It was three stories but still very small. At the bottom of the hill was a small stable set up for Buckbeak. Since I was the only one who had not flown him, I got to ride him around the island. That was really fun, but the landing really scared me. Anyway, Harry listened to Ron and it turned out that the Imps were playing the Clifden Celts tomorrow, so we got tickets. When we finally returned to the Burrow it was past bedtime, so we just had a small dinner. Tomorrow-Diagon Alley!

XXXXX

Notes: Naught to say here... Bye!


	6. Laivreanan & Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: Maybe if I owned this I would get a Chevy SSR, then buy a new laptop, then get a REAL pool in my backyard, then build my own bathroom onto the house, then... in short, I'd be off playing with all the money instead of writing fanfics. Oh, and I'd buy a condo in Toronto so I won't have to fly everywhere via Halifax or Moncton. But anyway...

Author's Note: Ó éirigí suas a thogha na bhfear, Is cuirigí píce 'r bharr gach cleith. Is leagaigí síos iad lucht an droch-chroí, Agus cuirigí dlí na Frainc' ar bun... Anyway, (why the hell did I put that in?) I was in Toronto for 5 days, and I flew back in Moncton and stayed two nights at Crystal Palace, and I got back from that a week ago but my mom is a fanatic about getting ready for back to school, and before that I didn't put a thing because I haven't gotten a single review. Now, though, instead of ranting I will not say anything but shoot hurt looks at all of you 24/7 and leave you wallowing in self-pity. Yay! I like making people feel guilty about me... this strange thing I've always had. This chapter dedicated to Stitch, from Sparky.

XXXXX

Harry Potter and the Star Guardians

Chapter Six: Laivreanan & Diagon Alley

XXXXX

) Harry Potter (

It is common knowledge that the Burrow only has one chimney yet it has 6 or 7 fireplaces. So Ron and I woke to the smell of a huge fire in the kitchen. We rushed downstairs to find Molly heaping buckets of water on the large stone hearth. Ron and I helped and Molly said "Well, NOW what's for breakfast? 


	7. The Party

Disclaimer: If I owned this, I would probably write the seventh book something like this. But it's not going to be. Now that I actually know how rich J.K. is, I would be writing this in my $5,500,000 mansion on Trinity Ridge, (just north of Toronto) and I would get a BMW 730i, and...

Author's Note: Continuing with my weird dedications, this one is to my cousin Anne-Marie Robichaud because she just got engaged. Sorry I haven't posted for a while... been really busy. Grade 11 has much more homework than grade 10. Anyway, this is the birthday party chapter so look forward to many weird presents...

RupertRox: You know, I honestly couldn't stop smiling when I read that. You are my first reviewer and that definitely deserves 2 pieces of strawberry shortcake. PLOPPLOP I will read the Disappearance as soon as I get a chance to.

IXIXIXI

Harry Potter and the Star Guardians

Chapter 7

IXIXIXI

)Harry Potter(

Well, that looked interesting. Seeing that the dining table had dinner already set up, I plopped down at the head of the table and had a wonderful meal. And then came the cake. It was a masterpiece in itself... It was actually two cakes, one propped on columns dug into the bottom one, similar to a muggle wedding cake. The columns split and a candle propped out of each, already lit. I blew them out, and the candles themselves sucked back, but then the columns blew away, and the cake plopped down onto the bottom one. This set everyone at the table in hilarious fits of laughter, and it took 2 minutes before someone was sober enough to cut it. So after that, I said thanks to Molly for the food and cake, and she said "Not me to thank for the cake... Ginny here made it, I only helped with the columns and keeping her from licking all the icing off." So I turned to Ginny, who just blushed and said 'Yurwulcum...' because her mouth was still full of cake. I just stared at her for a second, couldn't figure out why. There was something different about her. Well, everyone was staring at me staring at Ginny staring at the ground where half her cake had just fallen. I think the want me to open presents, so I tear my gaze away and go to the other side of the field to the small wrapped mountain.

)Ginny Weasley(

My god, I'm turning into an 11-year-old... Harry just looks up to thank me for something and I blush and knock over half my cake. Crap! I'm still hungry! Well, he thought I was staring at the ground, but I was staring into those incredibly sexy emerald... No, scratch that. His eyes. Right. That's it.

)Harry Potter(

Seeing as I have too many presents to write about each one, I will only list the best of them.

From: Kingsley. Gift: Subscription to Auror Central Magazine

From: Prof. McGonagall. Gift: Animagus Helper books 1&2 (little does she know I'm a famanimagus...)

From: Prof. Dumbledore. Gift: Book: So, you have all this new power... what to do with it? (He's way too smart. Or maybe Tine & Alban told him. Either one.)

From: Charlie Weasley. Gift: A History of Dragons and their Relation to the Light and Dark Arts... (It goes on. Longest book title I've ever seen.)

From: Tonks. Gift: The helping glass: a mirror that tells you what you look good in, gives you fashion hints, etc.

From: Mr. and Mrs. Weasley: A promise to fix up Percy's old room for me. Cool!

From Moony. My god, he sure outdid Sirius. Twice as fast as the Firebolt, flies as high as a muggle plane, made out of the finest yew heartwood, and the best, most aerodynamic rosewood twigs... the RapidFlare X.

At the bottom of all the presents, there was a card from Tine and Alban, saying:

He is not a phoenix. The seeping will take place at the start of term. The ring is more than decoration. Be careful, Harry.

From: Tine na Forca and Alban na Seiodur

Kind of weird. However, Foel-gohn flew over to me and read the letter, and I swear I saw him smile. I turned to him questioningly, but he cocked his head and I saw his eyes glint yellow. I heard a voice in my head say "Well, what are you going to do about it?" and Foel-gohn disappeared in a burst of flame as Molly ushered Ron, Ginny, Hermione and I up to bed... there was an order meeting going on at Grimmauld Place. Ten minutes later, a small moth landed on the portkey to #12... and the moth was me.

Maybe I should explain what a famanimagus is. It is basically a multimagus, who can transform into a species of any type of animal in the animal kingdom. For Insects, I am a moth... Cats, I am a white cougar... Dogs, a dingo... Birds, a sandhill crane... Fish, a thresher shark... etc. But the coolest thing is magical animals... I have four magical animals: a red & gold phoenix, a white griffin, a green hippogriff, and a Scandinavian Emperor Dragon. In case you haven't heard of the latter, it is a silver and black dragon that lives in uninhabited Norwegian fjords. It is the size of a Ukranian Ironbelly, but it only weighs as much as a Peruvian Vipertooth. It also breathes white flames, and flies as fast and high as a RapidFlare X. I daresay that will come in handy.

Anyway, during the Order meeting they would have noticed me hiding in a corner, but not a moth perched on a wall sconce. It wasn't any good... only an update of things I know already. Instead of taking the portkey, Alban said "Fly there. You need the exercise." So I took my crane form until I got out of London, where I flew very high up and then transformed into my dragon form. I flew east for a while, then curved north a bit before I came to the village of Ottery-St.-Cloughterard, and got to the burrow just as they arrived by portkey. I flicked back to a moth and flew into Percy's... no, my room's open window, and plopped down on the bed. Foel-gohn was waiting for me. To my surprise, he opened his beak and started talking. "About that letter saying I wasn't a phoenix..." He started, and then slowly transformed into a 6-inch-high humanoid creature, with silver fur, huge yellow eyes, a large head, and bird-like wings. My jaw dropped. "It was right."

Notes: Whoo! Nice little twist at the end! It took me sooo long to write this because there was a few more blue heron in my backyard, and I had to go make my dog shut up because my parents are still sleeping. Well, I should be, it was 4:30 AM when I started this chapter.


End file.
